


Masks

by sparrow2000



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Gen, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain vampire contemplates a certain girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Joss and Mutant Enemy et all own everything. I own nothing and make no profit from this story.  
> Originally written for the Taming the Muse community in 2007.  
> If you enjoyed this (if that's the right word) feedback is cherished either here or at my LJ [here..](http://sparrow2000.livejournal.com/49824.html#cutid1)

_**Ficlet: Masks**_  
Beta extraordinaire: [](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/profile)[**thismaz**](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/)

He sometimes wonders what would have happened if she’d still been the girl with the lollipop? If she’d never known the evil that walked in the shadows. If she’d never been marked for destiny and death. Would he have loved her? Would he have obsessed over her? Would he have killed for her?

He imagines what it would have been like to worship that girl. To have played the football hero or the hockey champ and coaxed her under the bleachers and into the soft, back seat of her daddy’s car. To have used the insidious whispers of girl friends and peers to quieten her fears and coax her to open her heart and her mind and her legs. Perhaps he would have been the shy, handsome poet, wooing her with words and soft, romantic phrases she would read and sigh over, when she turned off her night light and thought of stolen kisses and forbidden touches, ‘til she came to him, sweetly shy and so, so desperate to learn.

He thinks he could have loved that girl. Bright as the sun, with so much innocence, it would almost have taken his breath away, and smooth, tanned skin telling a story about a life in the light. Soft, vulnerable skin – so perfect to touch and tease and caress. So responsive to the skim of a finger tip and the sweet, swift tease of a feather light kiss. Such beautiful, delicate skin. So perfect to mark and carve and corrupt. That was his art. To take such innocence and tarnish it, until the stain ran bone deep and the decay oozed into every cell and could never be erased. That was his joy and his passion.

But the girl with the lollipop has disappeared with a thousand nights of dust and darkness and facing nightmares that would make the football hero and the hockey champ and even the poet, curl in the corner and beg for the dawn. But she doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t beg, she stands against the terrors and holds her ground for the light. And he knows that he loves her. That he is obsessed by her and he promises himself he will kill for her. First the red head, then the mother, then the boy and the Watcher. He imagines sending tokens of worship wrapped in black silk and bloody ribbons and seeing her light flicker and fade with every heartfelt gift and manifestation of dark adoration. Sweet, so sweet, to watch her remember being the girl with the lollipop, railing against indifferent powers that will send another innocent girl when she gives in. And he knows she will give in. He imagines her melting under his hand, watching the fire in her eyes fade to winter embers and watching the blood flow, until gold and scarlet meld and create a glorious wrapping paper of their own.

This is a prize worth waiting for. This is a goal worthy of his attention. But for now he will woo this girl. He will be the hero and the champion and the poet and the dark mysterious stranger of her dreams. Then one day, one day soon, he will love her and create his own exquisite work of art.


End file.
